


50 Years After The War

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is mention of other Victors deaths but no one from 12.  It's a long time after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Years After The War

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch couldn’t believe the amount of junk it took to go on a train ride to the Capitol these days. Walker, cane, wheelchair, Katniss was the only one that was easily mobile and she was much slower than she used to be.

It was hard to believe that a hundred and twenty five years ago some lunatics dreamed up the Hunger Games. It was even harder to believe that he had been in the arena seventy five years ago and the last time he mentored was half a century. It still felt like yesterday.

The young legs in the Victor’s Village belonged to the next generation. Katniss and Peeta’s kids lived down the block. Their daughter had a couple of little ones and the newest Mellark was born last month. His own daughter lived next door to him in theory. She had moved back into her old bedroom to hover around her elderly parents, she was now older than he was when the war happened. She was a good kid and her twins each had their own house in the Village with a great grandchild on the way.

His grandson came into the living room. “Grandpa will you get in the wheelchair?

Haymitch sighed. “I don’t need it Mitch.

“Of course you don’t. Mom’s just being over-protective. You broke your foot last year when you tripped boarding the train. 

“I’m fine.

“Grandpa, we have enough trouble with Grandma Effie and the walker. She wants to wear heels, give me a break.

Haymitch looked at the chair. “I’m not using it in the Capitol.”

“Just to get off the train. Mitch said smoothly. Euphemia made a pouch to hold your liquor.

Haymitch laughed. “I always liked your sister best.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know I’m expecting a girl.”

“Good. Girls make you suffer. He sat in the chair and his grandson smiled.

The senior citizens were lead to the train. Haymitch in his chair, Effie and her walker, Peeta and his cane and sixty six year old Katniss complaining she didn’t want to go and she was supposed to be banned from the Capitol.

Her daughter rolled her eyes. ‘They lifted the ban twenty years ago Mom. 

After everyone boarded the train Haymitch read his speech. At ninety one he was Senior Victor and keynote speaker. Beetee had died over twenty years ago, Enobaria died five years ago, Annie died of cancer last year. The train would only stop in District 7 to get Johanna.

Katniss was nervous. The last time she’d been in the Capitol she was a teenager and now she was sixty-six.

“You’ll be okay Sweetheart. Haymitch said. “I promise.”

Katniss sat next to him. “If the Revolution had never happened and the Games had just continued. Do you think we’d all still be alive?

“I wouldn’t be. Effie has made me get two new livers since we got married. 

“Haymitch, what’s going to happen when there are no more Victors? I don’t want the world to forget. I have…..grandchildren.

“The world has changed Katniss, for the better. It’s not perfect but….I’m not afraid anymore.

Katniss stared at him. “Do you mean that?

He didn’t. When his daughter turned twelve he was such a wreck he and Effie almost got divorced before she turned eighteen but they worked it out. He had the same fear when the twins were teenagers. He was just as scared for his great grand-daughter who wasn’t even born but he could be a Mentor one more time.  
“Yes Katniss. I do mean it. We survived……We won.

Katniss relaxed a little and Peeta gave him a grateful smile.


End file.
